Mission de sauvetage
by Dysnei
Summary: Bellamy et Murphy doivent aller chercher des herbes médicales dans la forêt. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Pensées et Sentiments

_POV Murphy_

Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Je viens d'apprendre que je vais chercher des herbes médicales avec lui. Seul avec lui.

Il n'est pas comme les autres. Les autres sont stupides, arrogants, tous des adolescents minables. Lui, il est drôle, intelligent, et surtout, il ne prends pas pour un moin que rien.

Quand je regarde ses yeux, j'y vois parfois de la tristesse, mais surtout du courage et de la détermination. Mais les meilleurs jours, c'est quand il est heureux. Ces jours-là, il a une étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux, étincelle qui fait fondre mon pauvre coeur.

Quand il est heureux, je suis heureux.

Je crois qu'ils appellent ça de l'amour.

Moi, John Murphy, je suis amoureux de Bellamy Blake.

 _POV Bellamy_

Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je l'attends. Il est en retard, comme toujours. Je m'apprête à aller le chercher lorsque je l'aperçois qui sort de sa tente.

Logiquement, je devrai lui crier dessus, lui dire "Tu es en retard espèce d'idiot! Tu pense que ces plantes vont se ramener toute seules?" C'est ce que j'aurai dit à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais lui, je ne peux pas. Ma bouche ne veut pas.

Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir d'être en retard.

Je sais que tout les autres le prennent pour un salopard égoïste. Et je sais aussi qu'il ne l'est pas. Il a un bon fond.

Et ses yeux. D'un bleu océan. C'est ce que je préfère, chez une personne, ses yeux. Ils déterminent le caractère et la présence d'esprit de leur propriétaire. Chez lui, ils montrent qu'il n'est pas si méchant qu'il essaye de le montrer, il essaye juste d'impressionner les gens qui l'entourent.

J'en ai parlé à ma soeur Octavia. Alors elle m'a sortie une phrase qui trotte en boucle dans ma tête. Elle m'a dit que moi, Bellamy Blake, j'était amoureux de John Murphy.


	2. Un piège à rat

_POV Murphy_

D'accord, j'était en retard. Par conséquent je m'attendais à ce qu'il me regarde en levant les yeux aux ciel et en me disant que, la prochaine fois, il ne le tolère erait pas. Ou même qu'il me gueule dessus, j'aurais compris.

Pourtant, quand il m'aperçut, il me lança un joyeux « Bien dormi ? Apparemment, tu as fait la grasse matinée ce matin… »

Je le regarda étonnement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, puis je lui fit un sourire idiot. Je me repris vite, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de réagir comme une gamine. Heureusement que personne n'avait rien vu, sinon ma réputation était foutue…

Je le suivit sur le petit sentier qui menait à la forêt.

Un silence s'était installé. Aucun de nous deux n'avait de sujet de conversation à proposer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il me sembla entendre un bruit qui venait des arbres. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, je me dit à moi-même que ce n'était sûrement que le vent ou un oiseau.

Décidant que l'ambiance était décidément un peu trop pesante, je me décida à entamer la conversation. Mais, au moment où je ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un deuxième bruit plus distinct que le premier arriva à mes oreilles. Bellamy s'arrêta, il l'avait entendu aussi.

« Bouge pas, Murphy… »

Avant même que nous ayons pu réagir, des natifs apparurent devant nous. La dernière image que je vit fut mon ami se faire assommer par un bâton avant d'être frappé à mon tour et de m'écrouler dans la poussière.

 _POV Bellamy_

D'accord, ça ne faisait pas très « chef » de demander à une personne qui est retard et que j'attendais depuis dix minutes si elle avait bien dormi. Mais, sur le moment, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre.

Apparemment, vu la tête qu'il tirait, il semblait à s'attendre à des reproches pour sa non-ponctualité, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais je ne pouvais pas la lui reprocher. Je ne pouvais jamais rien reprocher à Murphy sans m'en vouloir ensuite pendant des jours. C'était comme ça.

Tout en m'assurant qu'il me suivait, je m'engouffra dans la forêt. Aucun de nous n'ouvrait la bouche. A un moment, je le sentit se crisper derrière moi. J'allais me retourner pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il se détendit. Rassuré, je continua mon chemin.

Puis un bruit plutôt distinct me parvint. Il venait des arbres. Je me retourna, méfiant.

« Bouge pas Murphy »

J'eut à peine le temps de voir les natifs nous encercler que je perdis connaissance.


	3. Piégés

_POV Murphy_

J'ouvris lentement un œil, puis deux. J'avais un mal de crâne horrible, et une bosse s'était formée à l'arrière de la tête. Je jeta deux ou trois coups d'œil autour de moi. L'endroit ou je me trouvais ne me disais strictement rien.

La pièce était très sombre, la seule source de lumière venait des torches accrochées au mur. Il faisait très chaud et humide.

J'essaya de me lever pour m'apercevoir que j'était enchaîné au mur. Génial…

Mon regard se posa alors sur la masse qui se trouvait enchaînée à côté de moi. Je reconnu les cheveux bouclés de Bellamy. Celui-ci semblait analyser la pièce. Je toussa pour lui indiquer que j'était réveillé.

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas où on est ni ce qu'on fait la, mais je sens qu'il ne va pas nous arriver que des bonnes choses »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça… Personnellement, je trouve qu'une pièce sombre et humide ou on est enchaîné est plutôt rassurante, » fis-je avec un air ironique.

En voyant Bellamy esquisser un sourire, je sentit une chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, ce qui entreprit de me réveiller.

Je n'avais étonnamment pas très peur. C'était peut être parce qu'il était là…

La porte de la cellule ou nous trouvions s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer un courant d'air et de la lumière qui m'aveugla. Je pu distinguer l'ombre d'une femme qui se tenait devant nous, les mains sur les hanches.

« Membres du peuple du ciel, si vous êtes enchaînés dans cette cellule, c'est parce que nous en avons assez de tous les morts que votre peuple fait. Dans exactement deux jours, vous serez brûlés sur la place du village. Cela servira de message pour les vôtres. »

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son discours, elle sortit, suivie par deux des siens qui ferment la porte.

Je resta interdit un petit moment. Je crois que si je n'était pas déjà enchaîné au sol, je serai tombé par terre.

Nous allions mourir.

 _POV Bellamy_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'était réveillé, et mes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'absence de lumière. John Murphy était endormi à côté. Dans d'autres circonstances, son air de bébé innocent m'aurais fait rire. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

J'était enchaîné dans un endroit sombre et inconnu, qui ressemblait à une cellule de prison comme celles que j'avais vu dans mes livres quand j'était enfant et qui m'apprenait comment se déroulait la vie sur terre.

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était que, quoi qu'il m'arrive dans cet endroit étrange, le garçon qui dormait à côté de moi aurai à le subir aussi.

C'est drôle, n'est ce pas, que son sort m'inquiète plus que le mien…

J'entendis tousser derrière moi. Je tourna la tête. Il était réveillé.

Je lui fit part de mon ressentiment, il y répondit par une raillerie qui me fit sourire. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi zen ?

Sans prévenir, une femme qui semblait être la chef des natifs ouvrit la porte d'un coup, me faisant sursauter.

Elle nous fit un discours qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je vais mourir. Il va mourir. Nous devons payer pour tout ce que les nôtres ont fait depuis notre arrivée sur cette planète.

Une dernière idée germa dans mon cerveau.

Peut-être que Clarke et les autres vont remarquer notre absence a temps.

Ils sont notre dernier espoir…


	4. T'Aimer Jusqu'a La Fin

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce sombre. Clarke et les autres n'étaient pas venus. Bellamy et Murphy n'avaient pas dormi.

Lorsque, ce matin là, deux natifs arrivèrent, leurs enlevèrent leurs chaînes et les empoignèrent fermement pour les sortir de la cellule, ils savaient que c'était fini, et ils n'avaient même pas la force de se rebeller. Ils furent projetés dehors par leurs ravisseurs et s'écroulèrent dans la poussière.

« Relevez vous.»

Cet ordre froid et direct fit frissonner Murphy qui rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour l'exécuter. Il fût vite imité par Bellamy.

Ils furent emmenés et attachés à deux poteaux en bois qui faisaient office de bûcher. Ils allaient être brûlés.

La chef des natifs, qui leurs avait annoncé leurs mises à mort deux jours plus tôt, s'avança vers eux.

« Prisonniers du peuple du ciel, vous allez être exécutés pour toutes les choses abominables que votre peuple a fait au mien. Nous avons perdus 392 de nous hommes, femmes et enfants depuis votre arrivée sur notre Terre. Nous savons bien que vous deux n'êtes pas les seuls coupables, mais nous vous ôtons la vie pour montrer à votre peuple que vous n'êtes pas les chefs ici. »

Les deux garçons étaient attachés par les mains et les pieds, en plein centre d'un village, de façon a ce que tout le monde puissent les voir.

Le soleil brillait devant eux, et ils devaient plisser les yeux pour voir. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la navette qu'ils avaient empruntés pour arriver sur cette planète, et leur camp qu'ils ne reverraient jamais. Ils eurent au même moment un pincement au cœur en pensant à tous les autres qui les avaient oubliés.

« Avez-vous une dernière parole avant votre mort ? »

« Oui. »

Bellamy se tourna vers son voisin de bûcher avec un air étonné. Quelle dernière parole pouvait-il avoir en tête ? Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Bellamy, ma dernière parole est pour toi. »

Murphy lui fit un sourire triste.

« Voilà : On se connaît depuis quelques temps, on a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, et à force de te côtoyer, j'ai fini par… avoir des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… je suis amoureux de toi. »

Le cœur de Bellamy rata deux ou trois battements. Est-ce que John Murphy venait de lui faire une déclaration ?

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, espèce d'idiot ! »

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer mutuellement que les flammes se déclenchèrent, grimpèrent le long de leurs corps et les consumèrent lentement, leur faisant subir la douleur de 392 âmes.


End file.
